


We’re Happy

by alistoney



Series: Tumblr Oneshots [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec wears Magnus’ jewelry, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Malec date, it’s cute, photobooth fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alistoney/pseuds/alistoney
Summary: As they get to their feet Magnus looks over Alec’s shoulder and his eyes light up as he spots something behind him.“What?”“Photobooth,” Magnus points and before Alec can say anything he’s being dragged across the street.





	We’re Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Now that its canon that Malec do lame couple things like take photobooth pictures I just HAD to write a fic about how those photos Magnus was looking at in 2x19 went down. Again I am writing this to cure my pain from all the angst lol. Enjoy!

“I don’t think the food there has ever tasted that good, maybe they got a new chef”

Magnus’ eyes are twinkling in the moonlight and the warm wind is rustling through his hair as the two of them walk down a path in a park after their dinner in Tokyo.

Alec grins and blushes as Magnus’ knuckles brush his own. 

“Maybe you were just hungry,” 

Magnus winks at Alec, and Alec feels his heart stutter in his chest.

“That could have been it too,” he waves his hand and the bracelets hanging off his left wrist catching Alec’s eye. 

They glint in the moonlight and Alec can’t stop staring. He’s always loved Magnus’ jewelry, he loves watching the way they hang off his wrists and neck and make the warlock seem shinier and more beautiful than he already is and he loves how he can feel their coolness against him when he’s close enough. They’d always fascinated him and looking at the simple bracelets around Magnus’ wrist Alec has the sudden, unexplainable urge to see what they’d look like against his own skin.

Magnus follows his stare and chuckles. 

“You like it?” He asks, smirk on his face. 

Alec blushes and looks up at Magnus through his eyelashes, unable to fully look at him. 

“I like all your jewelry.” 

Magnus preens and tilts his head,

“Why thank you my Alexander,” 

Alec keeps staring at the bracelets as Magnus’ hands move and he tries to work up the courage to ask if he can try it on. 

He doesn’t know why he’s so scared, this is Magnus, he wouldn’t say no, and he certainly wouldn’t make fun of him, but for some reason the words won’t come out. 

“Are you alright?” Magnus places a hand on Alec’s shoulder, stopping the both of them in the middle of the path. 

“I-er-I was wondering-” he gestures lamely at the bracelet and Magnus looks at him confused a moment. 

Alec is worried he’ll actually have to say what he wants for a second before recognition dawns in Magnus’ eyes and he smiles up at Alec.

“Do you want to try it on?” He asks quietly, stepping closer into Alec’s space as if he’s telling him a secret. 

All Alec can do is nod and watch as Magnus gracefully slides the bracelets off his wrist and places them in Alec’s hand.   
His eyes have gone incredibly soft and Alec doesn’t know what to do with that, so he looks away, eyes darting to the bracelets now in his hand. 

“Well,” Magnus gestures to the bracelets, “put them on, it’s not like they’re going to bite.” 

He’s still looking at Alec with the same soft look as Alec slides the bracelets onto his wrist. He grins when they settle against his skin and moves his hand around to watch the moonlight glint off of them in awe. 

He startles when Magnus gasps exaggeratedly and pulls Alec’s hand to his face, 

“My my, it seems you look even more stunning than I do in this.” 

Alec rolls his eyes but he can feel his cheeks burning. 

“I might just have to dress you up more often,” 

Magnus looks Alec up and down, before pulling him into a kiss that last much longer than Alec had anticipated. 

When they’ve pulled apart Magnus is wearing a sinister look and Alec sees a smirk make its way across his face. 

“I wonder,” he says trailing off and pulling off his ear cuff. 

Alec’s eyes widen, 

“No, get that away from me,” he giggles and ducks as Magnus advances towards him.

Magnus turns and gives Alec a mischievous look,

“No one can escape the High Warlock of Brooklyn,” he says, his voice playful and eyes aloof.

Alec giggles again and turns and runs down the path, Magnus close behind. 

They probably look like idiots, two grown men shrieking and running down a path at eleven at night but the wind in his ears and the happiness in his veins as he runs away from something that doesn’t want to kill him is something that Alec didn’t realize he needed till now. 

He tumbles to the grass when Magnus rams into him from behind and they land in a tangled giggling mess. 

“Chasing a Shadowhunter with a stamina rune is hard work,” Magnus gets out after a few minutes of heavy breathing. 

As they get to their feet Magnus looks over Alec’s shoulder and his eyes light up as he spots something behind him. 

“What?” 

“Photobooth,” Magnus points and before Alec can say anything he’s being dragged across the street. 

When they get to the photobooth, Magnus excitedly ushers Alec inside.  
Alec has never actually been in a photobooth before, he’s never done a lot of mundane things before really until he’d met Magnus so he’s just a bit nervous as he sits down next to Magnus. 

“Relax Alexander, it’s just you and me and a crappy camera.” Magnus says reassuringly over his shoulder because he’s Magnus and he somehow always knows what Alec needs to hear. 

Alec releases the tension in his body and drapes his arms across Magnus’ shoulder, making sure the camera can see the bracelet on his wrist in full display before smiling at the camera and blinking out the momentary blindness from the flash. 

Magnus laughs at Alec and he can’t help but look at the warlock with a smile, completely missing the fact that another picture is being taken. 

Alec soon relaxes, it is just him and Magnus and a crappy camera. He turns to Magnus a couple photos later and doesn’t hesitate before crashing his lips to the warlock’s. 

Magnus squeaks in surprise and Alec loses his balance, sending them both toppling over on the photobooth seat. 

They’re laughing when they get back up just in time for the last photo and the flash sends Alec into even more hysterical laughter. 

When they stumble out of the photobooth they’re handed two strips of photos, one with the proper cute couple photos from the start, Magnus’ bracelet glinting on Alec’s wrist and then a strip featuring Alec’s failed kiss and the aftermath. 

Alec looks at the second strip and is surprised by how happy he looks. He’s never seen himself look like that and he almost feels as if he’s looking at someone entirely different from himself. 

Magnus chuckles when he sees the photos,

“We’re a disaster,” Alec laughs.

“We’re happy,” Magnus corrects before handing Alec the pictures of them falling over, “why don’t you keep those.” 

He places the other strip into his pocket and Alec smiles. 

When they portal back to the loft. Magnus slips the photo strip into a painting in his hallway. Saying he wants it to be one of the first things he sees when he comes home.

If Alec smiles his whole way back to the Institute no one has to know.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! I had a really good time writing it. Kudos and Comments are appreciated. As always hit me up on tumblr if you wanna talk @lightwormsiblings


End file.
